


love the simulation we're dreaming in

by ultearmilkovich



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, artemis and eros are there in a group chat, basically persephone violates quarantine for a dick appointment, corona virus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: Persephone makes some mistakes. | Corona Virus Quarantine AU
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	love the simulation we're dreaming in

**Author's Note:**

> So idk how quarantine works for you guys, but it’s strict where I am. I tried to model most of this fic’s community quarantine guidelines to ours, because I can’t be fucked to do any research. A lot of this proooooobably doesn’t make sense in real life, but eh. It’s fan fiction.  
> Hope you all are keeping safe during these tough times. This is just for funnies. Don’t go out for any dick appointments, please.

Her first major mistake was being horny.

Things were already crazy when Persephone downloaded that damned dating app that Eros was always telling her to go on. She’d been cooped up at home for almost two weeks now; her work had started sending work home with its employees earlier than many other companies did with the public’s safety in mind. As any dutiful citizen did, Persephone bought her fair share of supplies and stayed at home. She made her deadlines, kept her small garden thriving, and managed to finish up everything in her list on Netflix within four days. 

By the fifth day, she was already bored out of her mind.

And, okay, horny at that.

She hadn’t been with a man since that jerkoff from college, and that was almost 3 years ago. Why her loins suddenly burned  _ now, _ she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the isolation that made her want to rebel.

So she gave the dating app a chance. She went through a fair amount of weeds before she chanced upon a flower. Username Hades was tall, fit, and gorgeous. His bio said he had eight dogs, and that he liked coffee. In his pictures were many group shots with his pets and impressive, international adventures. Persephone was instantly smitten, and this was fuelled by the spark-filled conversation they had, all of which were captured in screenshots and sent to the group chat with Eros and Artemis, of course. 

Artemis’ response was  _ scathing.  _ [ **He’s** **_ten_ ** **years older than you? Creep. He looks like a hornball. Block him. Don’t make me come over.** ] 

Eros’ was more encouraging. Just an eggplant, sweat drops, and tongue emoji with a very aggressive **ASK FOR A DICK PIC** on the end. Which Persephone didn’t do, but it was nice to know she had at least a bit of support out there.

Her second major mistake was agreeing to go to his place for coffee.

Coffee shops, among other non-essential establishments, were closed. And really, in the midst of the pandemic, it was no time to go on a date. But Persephone really wanted to see him, and she’d never been one to play games, so she said so. Hades had joked that she only wanted to see the dogs and his espresso machine. 

He wasn’t wrong! But it wasn’t why she wanted to come over.

The verdict from Artemis and Eros?

[ **He’s LURING you to his house. STRANGER DANGER, Persephone! I’m gonna call the cops.** ]

[ **YES GIRL! GO. GET. THAT. MEAT. Look at our baby girl. She’s willing to risk her very LIFE to get dicked down. I’m in awe**. ]

[ **Please don’t leave your house, Persephone. He might have the Corona Virus. No dick appointment is worth that.** ]

[ **> :)** ]

Her third, and probably most grave, mistake was showing up to his house and actually having sex with him.

Okay. I didn’t feel like a mistake. It had been hot, desperate, and fulfilling. Nothing had felt more right. Had the circumstances been different, she was sure it would have felt better. But at the moment, she really couldn’t make herself give a shit.

So she’d pulled up to his house (a mansion with a uniform landscaping that Persephone dreamed of bringing to life with bougainvilleas and yellowbells and plumerias). She had very little time to meet all his lovely doggies and drink his okay coffee before they were ripping each other’s clothes off and doing it right in his curtain-less kitchen where his nosy neighbors could see. 

Eventually, they’d moved on to the master bedroom that was bigger than her entire first floor. There, he’d proven a stamina that was unrivalled, and by dawn, when she finally waved the figurative white flag, the mood turned a complete 180 from steamy to sweet. 

Hades (apparently, he really was a novice at dating apps like he’d said because he didn’t know there was anything wrong about using his real name as his username) took good care of her before they settled in for bed, where instead of sleeping, they talked until their stomachs called them back to the kitchen. Hades offered her a shirt to wear, and she found that she loved the fabric conditioner he used.

Persephone had blushed as she saw the mess of the athleisure she’d worn to his house tossed all over the place with the comfortable sweater and trousers he’d worn. He was equally as red in the face as he bent to collect their clothes.

Her fourth mistake was falling in love.

She had to tell herself that she’d only known him for a few hours. Not even a whole day, yet. 

And yet, nothing could explain what she felt while she watched him make her breakfast in the strains of the morning, shy sunlight shining on his face. He whistled an easy tune as he cooked, completely oblivious to the looks of love Persephone gave him, more and more intense with every little thing he did. Gah. He was just the perfect person on a perfect morning. It was almost like the world stopped outside their four walls.

Oh, right. Shit. Now, Persephone felt like a really bad person for violating the quarantine.

Well, it wasn’t like it was enforced yet!

* * *

“Sweetness, can you turn on the news?” Hades called out from the refrigerator where he was looking for berries to top off her french toast.

He was already calling her pet names. Her heart, at this point, had swelled to twice its size. 

“Okay!” She called back from the breakfast nook. She flipped the TV on with the remote control and looked for the news channel.

Hades joined her at the table and presented her with five layers of thick, milk-dipped and fried brioche topped with fresh berries only the truly rich could afford. “Thank you, Hades, this is really lovely.”

_ “That was our daily weather. We come to you now with an emergency broadcast from the president, live in 5. Stay tuned.” _

Persephone took the pomegranate pancake syrup that Hades offered. “Yikes. Sounds serious, huh? I hope this all blows over soon. And i really have to go home after this. Who knows when they’re going to make quarantine mandatory?”

“Right. I can take you when you’re ready--”

The TV buzzed to life again. Their president sat in his office, looking grim. 

_ “Good morning. It is my hope that I will be able to address you in better circumstances soon, but for now, I ask for your patience and understanding. I am placing the entirety of the country under lock down. Non-essential workers will not be allowed to leave their homes, and checkpoints will be set up for military personnel to keep people off the streets. We are finishing the details, but as of now, I am enforcing this quarantine to full effect.” _

A tinnitus-like keen rang in Persephone’s ears.

She was fucked.

* * *

“Okay, let’s think logically here,” Hades began, casting a worried look at the shell-shocked expression on Persephone’s face. “If you’re worried about staying with a complete stranger, I can set you up in my guest house. It’s totally detached from the main house, and we can have very minimal contact.”

Persephone was taken aback by the worry in Hades’ voice. “I’m not worried about that, Hades. I’m just… This is wrong. I don’t want to impose. You don’t even know me. I was so stupid to come here.”

Hades reached across the table to take her hand. “You’re no imposition. Though I do think we should have some boundaries right off the bat, just so we don’t ruin a good thing before it can start.”

“What boundaries can we possibly have? I’m not allowed to leave your house until the quarantine lifts in a  _ month. Minimum. _ ”

So this was how she was going to pay for being horny: by imposing on a virtual stranger’s hospitality when she didn’t even know his last name. For a month. A month! She didn’t even have her wallet and driver’s license on her in her haste to get to his house for what she thought would be a quick hook up.

Panic brought tears to her eyes. When she sniffled, Hades looked away from the news to see her wiping her cheeks.

“Oh, Sweetness, don’t cry. We’ll get this sorted out.” Hades wound an arm around her shoulders in a show of comfort.

Persephone sniffled again. “I’m really sorry. I could get us both in trouble if they find out I went out when I wasn’t really supposed to. And now I can’t go home because I’m past your city’s border. And who’s going to take care of my vegetable garden? I have a stray cat who comes to my place for dinner. I-- I messed up because I really wanted to see you.”

“Let's take this one at a time. Maybe you have a neighbor who can look after the vegetables and the cat for a while? I’m going to call some people and see what i can do to get you home, okay?”

* * *

Hades called people, and they found out there was nothing they could do once the military were stationed at the city border. No one was allowed to go in or out. He hung up on Hecate and went back to the breakfast nook where Persephone was panic texting her friends.

“So that was my lawyer.” Hades scratched at his nape, a nervous habit. “There’s really nothing we can do. We can’t even pretend you’re going grocery shopping because you crossed the border.”

One of the big dogs, Cerberus, managed to worm his way inside the kitchen once he smelled breakfast, and now, he lay on the bench with his head on Persephone’s lap. When Persephone tensed at the news, Cerberus whined, sensing her distress. 

It was probably inappropriate, but Hades was jealous of where his damned dog had his head on.

“I was serious about the guest house, if you want. I can set you up with a desktop so you can continue working. There’s also a guest room in the main house. Anything you like.”

Persephone carded her fingers through Cerberus’ fur. “If it's not too much trouble, can I stay in the main house? I don’t want to be alone.”

Hades thought that he’d leave his life behind just so he could keep her company forever. “No worries. We can set up the guest room together--”

“Can I stay with you?” Persephone asked suddenly. Then, her face heated up in a blush.

It was comforting to see Hades’ soft smile. “I’d like that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, this is a one shot. I lost steam, so maybe I’ll put up the rest in another chapter. Maybe. I’m already kidna over this, tbh.
> 
> Remember, this is a work of fiction. I am in no way condoning anyone going out and catching a dick appointment or anything. Stay at home if you can, and stay safe. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @loreolympians :>


End file.
